Audio tape cassettes are used to supply the tape media for the typical cassette player installed separately or in modern automobile radios. Each tape cassette includes a tape supply reel and a take-up reel and typically are driven in rotational directions by a drive and play mechanism into which the cassette is inserted. Compact discs (CD's) are also insertible into a CD player associated with the radio. Generally, an automobile operator will have a small supply of cassettes with different musical or other audio material on the tapes which cassettes are typically stored in the auto glove compartment, in a front console, in auto door side pocket or in a plastic or wooden container with slots and partitions for insertion of six, eight, less or more cassettes. While driving, it is both time-consuming and dangerous for the auto driver to grope for and pull-out a cassette, as previously stored, since often, it is necessary to take one's eyes off the road ahead to do so. Many automobiles or trucks do not have any really convenient place to store cassettes or compact disc packages. Cassettes can also be "stored" on an unoccupied front seat, but this can result in the smooth-surfaces cassettes sliding off the seat on to the car floor or against the passenger door. Thus, a need has existed for a simple inexpensive, universally mountable and accessible cassette holder either for tape cassettes or compact discs and their cassettes or packages.